You're Worth It
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Happy 26th Birthday, Harry Potter!


**Title:** You're Worth It

**Author:** Lady B

**Genre:** Romance

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Rating: **PG13

**Word Count: **approx.2300 words

**Summary:** Harry turns 26 today and Draco gets him something really special.

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Brothers Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Note:** This satisfies three conditions: #1. jamie2109's AWDT (livejournal) prompt: _Take the last full sentence on page 30 of a book (Not HP or the fandom you're writing in)_, #2. A birthday fic in honor of Harry Potter's 26th birthday and #3. prompt #346: _Pet_ for my hpfanfic10x10 (livejournal) table.

- - -

Harry used to hate mornings. Always dragging arse out of bed to start doing his chores or start classes at school. Worrying about if and when Voldemort would kill him. Hiding the fear that would sometimes try to eat him alive. And always trying to _not_ think about his future.

He used to think he wouldn't have one. A future, that is. Especially when he reached his 18th birthday. That was the day he killed Voldemort, nearly losing his own life in the process because of the amount of magic he had used.

Coming awake in the sterile whiteness of a private room at St. Mungo's, missing out on a year of your life certainly makes one re-evaluate life.

The most significant change? Putting aside nearly 7 years of hatred and animosity and becoming friends with Draco Malfoy. Another year of innocent dinner meetings, and movies and just being around each other brought him to where he was now: happy, content, and in the 8th year of a long-term relationship with the former Slytherin and Death Eater spy.

_And we've had our ups and downs like any other couple have._ He mused.

But they were still together. And he didn't want that to go away.

- - -

And here he sat, nearly 5 in the morning, sitting on the bottom step of the house he and Draco had purchased three years into their relationship, watching the sun rise. Harry no longer took things for granted like he did in school. He realized life was too short for that and he appreciated his life a lot more.

He watched the pale blue sky lighten, unaware that Draco was standing in the doorway behind him, silently watching.

Draco had a warm smile on his face as he stared down at his best friend and husband.

_To think I almost lost him, all those years ago._

It was true. Draco didn't know when he'd fallen for Harry, but he realized the extent of his feelings for the Gryffindor when Harry had been in a coma for over a year after defeating Voldemort. He fought it of course, he had worked so hard to become Harry's friend just before they left school and he didn't want to mess that up.

- - -

When Harry had been in his coma, Draco realized he no longer felt a friendship with Harry. He loved him. The shock of it nearly did him in. Hermione and Ron quickly snapped him out of it and promised to help him when Harry came back to himself.

And they did. It started simple enough, dinners at Ron and Hermione's home, movie dates with all four of them, always making sure to include Draco in all their outings.

It was on one such outing when Ron and Hermione made some lame excuse and left Harry and Draco alone. Draco was nervous, Harry had been watching him most of the evening. He kept twisting his fingers in his hair and looking at everything but Harry.

But Harry had surprised him.

"Draco, stop fidgeting and bloody kiss me already!"

Draco had been so stunned, his mouth hung open. Harry simply shrugged in his calm way and covered Draco's open mouth with his own.

And they'd been together ever since.

- - -

Harry smiled as he watched a couple of seagulls dive down into the water for their breakfast. His stomach rumbled, reminding him of his own needs and he got to his feet. He finished his coffee, poured the dregs onto the grass, and as he turned to go inside, the first rays of the sun flashed over the water and bounced off the white-washed house.

He couldn't believe he was living here. He'd nearly given up on life, all those years ago. And now he had a husband and a house of his own. And recently, he and Draco had been in talks about starting a family, thanks to a new fertility potion created by Severus Snape.

He saw Draco in the door and his smile widened. Draco opened the door as Harry came up the stairs. Harry pulled him into his arms and kissed him thoroughly. He tasted like cinnamon, remnants of the coffee he had consumed.

Harry pulled away and smiled at the dazed look on his husband's face.

"And good morning to you, too." Draco smiled. "You're in a good mood."

"Why shouldn't I be?" Harry asked, digging into the fridge for eggs, onions, green and red peppers, sausage and bread to start breakfast. He also pulled out some tortilla shells.

"No reason." Draco smiled, moving to help chop the vegetables. "Breakfast burritos?"

"Yep."

"My favorite." And they had been ever since Harry had made them for breakfast their first morning as a wedded couple.

"I don't know where you put it all. You're so bloody slim." Harry grumbled, but in a good way.

"And you're so bloody muscular." Draco teased, watching Harry blush.

"Prat."

"But you love me, despite it."

"That I do." Harry grinned.

"Do you have any plans for today? It's not every day you turn 26."

"There used to be a time when I didn't think I'd live to see 20." Harry sighed. Draco smacked his arm lightly.

"No maudlin thoughts today, Potter!"

"That's Malfoy-Potter, thank you." Harry laughed. "And to answer your question, Hermione and Ron want me to go to Hogwarts today for lunch and eat with the staff. Want to come with?"

"I'd love to, you know I would, but I have appointments at The Ministry today. But, we can stay there for dinner if you'd like, maybe take a run around the pitch for old times sake."

Harry's eyes lit up at the thought of flying.

"I thought you'd like that idea."

"Have I told you yet how much I love you Mister Potter-Malfoy?"

"No, but I never get tired of hearing it." Draco smiled. Harry kissed his cheek and they returned to making breakfast.

- - -

"Are you sure you want to do this Draco? This is an awful lot of money for a present." Ginny asked.

"I do, Ginny." Draco nodded.

"You do realize that by signing this, if anything were to happen, you'd be fined and possibly sentenced to a year in Azkaban."

"Yes."

"Why, Draco? Tell me that much at least?" the woman pleaded.

"Because he's worth it, Ginny." Draco stated. She thought about that for a moment.

"He is worth it." she agreed. She handed over a quill and Draco signed the document on the desk. Once his signature dried, the scroll vanished, heading to the appropriate department within the Ministry. "Where shall I send it?"

"Harry and I will be having dinner at Hogwarts. Send it around 6 or so."

"I hope you know what you're doing, Draco Potter-Malfoy." she sighed.

"So do I, Gin. So do I." Draco smiled before leaving.

- - -

Draco was the last one to arrive at dinner that evening. He greeted his former professors with a smile, sitting down between Severus and Harry. He kissed Harry lightly on the lips. McGonagall signaled to the house elves to serve dinner.

"How have you been, Draco. I haven't seen much of you as of late." Severus asked, cutting into his steak.

"I'm well, Severus. Busy with The Weasley Twins expanding the shop."

"I hear that they are expanding their operation into the United States and Canada." Poppy asked from across the table. Harry looked at her.

"They are. They've gotten the full backing of the Canadian and American Ministries. They're hoping to bring in more tourists to the area."

"What's this I hear about them changing the name?" Remus asked.

"That's still up in the air at the moment. But they are considering it." Draco answered.

"Harry. I have a proposition for you." McGonagall began. He looked at her expectantly.

"One of our teachers is retiring and I am in need of someone of your skills."

"All do respect, Min, I don't think I could contribute anything worthy."

"Let me finish, Mr Potter." she declared.

"Yes, Ma'am." he smiled, not even bothering to correct her.

"As I was saying. We asked her who her ideal replacement would be and she stated your name without hesitation."

"Her?" Draco frowned, looking at Poppy.

"Not me! Goodness no!" Poppy exclaimed with a laugh.

"I don't understand." Harry frowned. Hermione looked at him.

"Harry, what the Headmistress is trying to ask...would you consider signing on as the new flying instructor and Quidditch instructor?"

"Yeah, mate!" Ron smiled. "You were born for this job."

Harry was stunned. He looked at Madame Hooch.

"It's true, Harry. These old bones of mine no longer have the drive or desire to stay in the air. I would gladly give up my position if you'll say you'll take it."

Harry looked at Draco.

"Draco?"

"Harry, I have no problem with it. We would still have our home during the summer and when we want to get away from the students. Where you go, I go." Draco smiled.

Harry stared into Draco's eyes, seeing the truth of what he was saying. He looked around the table, seeing all the smiles, save for one.

"Professor Snape? I know we don't always get along-"

"Po-...Harry, it's true we didn't have the type of teacher-student relationship we should have, but I am not completely heartless to deny this of you." Severus stated. "And if we are to be colleagues, maybe you should call me Severus."

And he stunned everyone in the room by giving Harry a rare but genuine smile.

"Thank you...Severus."

"And Harry?"

"Sir?" Old habits die hard, after all.

"Happy Birthday."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry grinned.

At that moment, a majestic eagle owl swirled into the Hall and settled in front a Harry, a package clutched gently in his beak.

Draco resisted the urge to grin as Harry took the package and attached letter.

Harry opened the letter and read out loud for everyone's benefit.

_To: Mr Harry J Malfoy-Potter_

_From: Ginerva M Weasley-Finnegan, Head of Rare Magical Creatures Department, Ministry of Magic_

_Dear Mr Malfoy-Potter,_

_You have been selected to become the proud parent of the rarest of magical creatures, The Golden Snidget._

_As you are aware, The Golden Snidget was thought to be extinct but thanks to the efforts of wizards and witches the world over, their numbers are beginning to increase once again._

_Please accept him with our thanks for what you have done to save thousands of families._

_There are a few rules and regulations that must be followed. Failure to do so, may result in heavy fines and a year's stay in Azkabahn._

_Golden Snidgets are not to be used as substitutes in Quidditch matches._

_Golden Snidgets are not to be caged in any way, shape or form._

_Golden Snidgets require just as much love and attention as any other creature._

_No feathers shall be plucked and used in Potions unless said feathers have already been released (i.e. Molting season)._

_If at any time, you feel you can no longer care for your Snidget, please take him to the nearest Snidget Sanctuary, address and floo connection listed below._

_Sheffield Snidget Sanctuary_

_3412 West_

_Sheffield, England_

_Floo: From Hogs Head to King's Cross,_

_apparate to Sheffield Train Station and catch Knight Bus._

_All care and feeding instructions as well as an authentic Certificate of Ownership are included, as well as a nest and perch for your Snidget. Please sign the certificate as soon as you can. A copy will be sent to the Rare Magical Creatures Records Department for cataloging. Congratulations and may you and your new friend have a long and happy life together._

_Sincerely,_

_Ginerva M Weasley-Finnegan_

_Head of Rare Magical Creatures Department_

_British Ministry of Magic_

_England_

Harry was speechless. Hands trembling, he took the box (noticing finally the breathing holes in the sides) and slowly opened it. The feathers caught his eye first. A deep golden color that seem to reflect the light from everywhere in the room. The little creature slowly opened his red eyes and blinked sleepily. Spotting Harry, its wings began to blur and he hovered out of the box and near his face. Harry felt the slight brush of his tongue against his cheek and he giggled. He held out his hand and the Snidget alighted on his fingers, chirping contentedly.

"He's beautiful." Harry whispered to no one in particular.

"Harry, there's a note in the box." Draco told him. Snidge (as he decided to name his new friend), moved to sit on Harry's shoulder as Harry plucked up the second note.

_Happy Birthday to my one and only._

_This is probably not what you were expecting for a birthday gift. But I needed to show you how much you mean to me and no ordinary gift would ever do._

_You are the very air that I breathe, the light to my dark, the sun to my moon. You've made me feel things that I thought for sure I'd never feel with anybody. I'd given up on ever finding someone to see through my tough exterior to the man I am inside, but you did, and I am forever humbled that you have graced me with your love._

_Please accept this gift as my total devotion to you._

_You may not think you are worth of such a thing._

_But you **are** worth it._

_Love, now and forever,_

_Your husband._

There was a sheen of tears in Harry's eyes as he finished the letter. He looked at his life-partner of the last 6 years.

"You wonderful, beautiful git!" Harry sniffed. Mindless of their audience, Draco hauled him close and kissed him hard. He pulled back long enough to whisper into Harry's ear.

"You're worth it."

_-Fin_

- - -

**Author's Note #2: **_"He finished his coffee, poured the dregs onto the grass, and as he turned to go inside, the first rays of the sun flashed over the water and bounced off the white-washed house."_ is the sentence I used from a book of mine. It comes from Peter Benchley's "Beast".


End file.
